<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Blind (Kagehina) by Tacendaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910785">Love is Blind (Kagehina)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacendaa/pseuds/Tacendaa'>Tacendaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacendaa/pseuds/Tacendaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio, Star Volleyball Player loses his sight just right on a Christmas Holiday. Losing his only hope of playing volleyball through the summer. </p><p>WARNINGS;; To people who dislike or are sensitive to the topic of blindness, this probably isn't the story for you. This may include angst so this isn't an all sweet story if you were looking for one.</p><p>Side Note: ! not all characters may be properly played, I'm new to this and I sort of went with how I imagined them to react.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama/Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyu!!, Haikyuu mostly kagehina fic rec, Kagehina Fics, kagehina</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sightless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">November 26.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just a few days before December and Holiday was just about to start. The Karasuno volleyball team was doing their usual practice before spending the holidays with their family. “Hey Kageyama! Toss to me again, Sugawara-San and I finished up.” A Certain Orange-haired called putting to his boyfriend who was giving Asahi some tosses. Kageyama looked over at Asahi and nodded, noting that they were finished and that Kageyama could toss over to Hinata. “Of course I’m tossing to you, idiot.” Kageyama called out. Wanting to state that he was obviously gonna toss to Hinata all the time, but it didn’t come out as nicely or as sweetly as he wanted it to be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Concentrating on his toss and he waited for Hinata to make the jump. Getting the timing right from Hinata dodging to spiking. The Demon Quick. After a few more sets, something seemed off. Kageyama looked over at Hinata who was about to jump. But he couldn’t help but squint his eyes. He saw a blurry figure that seemed to be on and off. His surrounding vision seemed to darken. But that didn’t stop him since Kageyama gave the toss. Missing completely as Hinata ended up spiking the air. The ball being way too high. The team couldn’t help but look at Kageyama. Did he just mess up? Of course, Kageyama wasn’t perfect. But he wouldn’t mess up his toss, especially the demon quick one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama blinked for a moment before he looked around. “Sorry. I couldn’t see properly.” He said, straight-forward. As if it was a normal thing. Hinata knew this wasn’t normal, Kageyama wouldn’t mess up the toss just like that. But after he stated he couldn’t see properly, a small rest should do the trick. Right? “Kageyama-kun.” Hinata called to his boyfriend. Both of them were new to the dating experience, so they didn’t have sweet nicknames to eachother. Kageyama got use to calling him an idiot despite their relationship too. “Maybe you should rest. You better get back here quick so you can toss to me! Stupid, what did you even eat this morning?” Hinata chose to tease the male while also implying he cared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama gave him a small glare before talking back. “Between the two of us, I probably eat healthier things than you.” He said back before walking to his gym bag and water jug. Sitting down as he accepted to take a small rest. Unlikely of him, but he wasn’t gonna continue playing knowing he could be messing up the same hole practice. His usual toss was even messed up. Compared to his enthusiastic boyfriend, he knew when to rest. Sugawara being the concerned mother crow he is, walked over to Kageyama. “You better get enough rest, alright? So you can get back in game. Drink lots of water! Don’t overwork yourself.” Sugawara informed. Stating the obvious and what he needed to do to get better. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama listened carefully as he should. Giving a slow nod understanding what he should do. But that didn’t matter, right? He was just tired. After a few practices, it was time for the game between the Third years and first years. Kageyama joined in sooner or later, feeling better already. After practice, everyone was just closing up. Everyone could hear Nishinoya and Tanaka who was shouting while cleaning the gym floor as they were told to. Daichi was busy scolding them for being too loud even if it was just them there. Sugawara couldn’t help but laugh at them while also calming down Daichi while saying ‘ I told you so.’ To the noisy duo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama was the one in charge of putting the ballsback in the cart. Quietly doing his thing. “Kageyamaaa—!!” Hinata Yelled our as he jumped up. Going on his boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Clinging onto him like some panda. “Let’s walk home together. At least to the bus.” Hinata suggested. Not feeling as embarrassed as he should cause the two of them were at the storage room with just them alone. Hinata and Kageyama didn’t live near eachother. Hinata was by the mountains. “Wh-... sure..” Kageyama hesitantly replies. Embarrassed since he wanted to be the one to ask. Between the two of them; Hinata was definitely the sweeter one. Kageyama has yet to practice his little kindness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you two. Get a room.” A certain tall blonde said to the couple in the storage room. Tsukki then walked over to where the mops were. Putting in the two mops he and Yamaguchi used. Hinata quickly backed away and jumped off Kageyama, embarrassed as he spoke to Tsukki. “You’re one to talk! You and Yamaguchi are always together.” Hinata said back to the two. Tsukki looked down at the orange haired male before talking again. “What was that? Sorry. I can’t hear you from up here.” He said sarcastically before walking away with a little smirk on his face. Leaving Hinata an Embarrassed blushing mess. It was all tough and fun until other people walk in the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes has passed and the team were on their way home. Going their separate ways already as Hinata and Kageyama began to walk over to the train station, after Hinata grabbed his bike from the side of the gym. But not riding it as he just held it at the side so he can walk with Kageyama. Hinata; being him, continued talking about volleyball. “Do you think we could practice over the holiday? Oh! We should spend Christmas together! I’m sure Natsu and my mum wouldn’t mind. I never spent Christmas with friends so it’s a pretty good start.” Hinata continued on. Kageyama rose a brow before looking at him. “I’ll have to ask my.. parents too.” Kageyama said. Agreeing that he would try to spend Christmas with his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or should we spend it with the team.. yeah! Let’s ask them! Last Christmas holiday too, we all ended up in the gym.” Hinata continued on. Kageyama just listened while looking ahead. Nothing was new. But that was until Kageyama stopped walking, feeling a rush of dizziness as his vision turned blurry once more. “Kageyama?” Hinata looked at his partner with concern in his eyes. “Maybe we should stop first. Do you need water? Geez. Did you actually eat something bad today? Let’s head to coach Ukai’s store! It’s not that far from here. So you can sit around for a bit!” Hinata suggested. Actually thinking of this since this has been going on since awhile ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thinking too much would hurt your brain, dumbass.” Kageyama teased despite the spiking headache he was feeling. Hinata was guiding him, holding him by the arm. Once they made it to the store, Hinata waved his hands to coach ukai who was surprised to see the two. “Yo! Coach!” Hinata greeted. Kageyama gave a small bow. “Hello, Coach.” He said. “Kageyama? Hinata? What are you two doing here? Practice is over, you know. You guys should be home.” Coach Ukai said instead of sparing a greeting. Hinata decided to speak up. “Oh! We were wondering if it was okay to pass by real quick. Kageyama has headaches and I figured it was best to have him sit around somewhere for a moment.” He explained the best he could. Coach Ukai thought for a moment before speaking up. “Don’t take too long, it’s getting late out.” Coach Ukai said as he pulled out an extra seats and placed it up front for Kageyama and Hinata. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They didn’t take long there. Kageyama felt better with a little rest and it was getting late out. Leaving the store soon as Kageyama and Hinata were on the way back home. Their conversations to walking back to the train station were either about volleyball, Christmas, their relationship and even random topics that they’d challenge eachother about. It didn’t take long until Kageyama took the bus home and Hinata took his bike. That was it for today. Kageyama went home with small headaches and a small tingly feeling on his eyes, but that wasn’t a huge problem he thought of. It was just temporary and he knew it. It was just lucky they weren’t having a game soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We’re here!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 29</p><p>It was 4 days ago since Kageyama’s headaches began, they always came back from time to time.<br/>Just two more days before December starts and a holiday strikes. But things weren’t getting any better from here. Kageyama had to stop practicing from time to time. Despite Sugawara and Daichi telling him to not practice until he’s better, the male wanted to attend still. But even with his determination, Kageyama himself knew he wasn’t gonna get better in this case. He’s been having headaches and his vision seemed to worsen day by day. He knew he’d have to get himself sooner or later. But it didn’t change his thoughts on this being a common sickness; or he could just be catching a fever of some sort. It upsets the setter, of course. He wants to play. But his own team wouldn’t allow him every time another strike of pain would hit him. So there he was, sitting down on the gym floor as he watched them practice. </p><p>He didn’t wanna stop Hinata from practicing, which is why Hinata just had to approach him every time he had a small break from practicing. But from Hinata’s side, he was concerned. He wanted to get Kageyama checked just to make sure it wasn’t anything major. Kageyama could feel his head spinning, he can’t even tell where he was at this point. Everything was spinning around him that he couldn’t mutter a word out. Needing help, the male managed to stand-up slowly, just to fall back down to the ground. Unconscious. “Kageyama!” Sugawara called out to Kageyama who had fainted while he was just watching his team, Sugawara being the one that noticed since Kageyama was sitting near him as he was setting. He heard the small thump when Kageyama fell. The whole game stopped and the whole team didn’t hesitate to rush to Kageyama. Asahi had to carry him bridal style before rushing to the clinic. Sugawara looked at the team and spoke. “Look. Hinata will be the only one to go. I can explain to the nurse and I’m sure Kageyama would want Hinata there.” He said as Asahi was already going there. Hinata already rushed before Sugawara even spoke up and went with Asahi.</p><p>A few minutes later, Hinata was there. Sitting next to Kageyama who was laying down. “We were training like always. Though, Kageyama always had to take breaks here and there and joined in later games cause he always had headaches mid practice. It’s been like this for a few days too, he refused to get checked on.” Hinata tried to explain to the nurse despite the fact he was talking way too fast out of worry. The Nurse understood half of what he said and nodded. “We gave him some medication, we’ll be sending him home and informing his parents to get him checked.” The nurse informed to the orange-haired boy who claimed to be his boyfriend. Hinata gave a small nod, understanding what the nurse said. “Did you hear that, Kageyama? You can get sent home and get checked! You’ll feel better and then you’d be able to practice with us like you always do!” Hinata said, comforting the man who was unconscious.</p><p>“...H-Hinata?” Kageyama slowly spoke out. Having a headache that probably caused his little stutters. Opening his eyes to see, nothing. “Where are we?” Kageyama questioned. Blinking a few times. “Turn on the lights, dumbass.” Kageyama said out loud to Hinata, knowing he was there since he just spoke. Managing to call him names as if he didn’t just fainted. Hinata looked at Kageyama at disbelief, seeing his boyfriend stare into thin air as if he thought he was looking at him. “Kageyama.. the lights are on. I’m over here.” Hinata told the male, even confused with his own words. Turning Kageyama’s head to the right where Hinata was. But instead of Hinata meeting eye to eye with Kageyama, he saw him look straight up where he wasn’t.</p><p>“Kageyama, you can’t.. see me?” Hinata questioned. His voice was shaky, you could tell the tears were building up. “I’m right here.” He stated loud and clear. Grabbing his hands as he placed it on his face. Kageyama couldn’t help but just stay speechless. But it was all proved true once Hinata placed his hands on his crying face. Kageyama took a deep breath in before talking. “Stop lying. You aren’t here. You aren’t here! I can’t see you, dumbass! Where are you?!” Kageyama called out loud, as if Hinata was walking away. Before Hinata could even speak, the nurse made their way there. Panicking and checking Kageyama. Assuring him it was fine and that his parents were called and will be informed by what’s happening.</p><p>Kageyama was panicking, he couldn’t see. What was gonna happen? How could he play volleyball? How could he do things on his own? Will he forever be blind? What was happening? Hinata noticed this. Grabbing his boyfriends hand as he spoke. “Hey, Hey! Calm down, Kageyama! I’m here, you hear me? I’m right here. Right beside you, you can tell I’m here. I’ll wait until you get checked on, okay? Don’t panic!” Hinata tried to comfort. But there was nothing to say to a man who was going blind. It was unbelievable. Kageyama out of all people, but how?</p><p>A few hours has passed since the incident, Kageyama was brought home to his parents to get checked and Hinata had to resume back to training. But of course, training didn’t continue. Hinata went back with nothing but a sad look on his face. He wasn’t the one going through this but it Paine him more that his own partner was losing his eyesight. He was shocked, hurt and felt bad for him. He could feel it physically torturing him. The whole team looked at Hinata, the Orange-haired male had his eyes wide opened and his eyes were swollen from crying. His eyes showed pain and his body wouldn’t even move much. The whole team ran to him with concern on their eyes. Hinata couldn’t help but go in front of Sugawara, placing his head on his shoulder. Sugawara was taken back, but Hinata probably found most comfort with Sugawaras warmth. “H-he couldn’t see me. He didn’t see me. I was there.. the lights were on, i was holding his hands too.” Hinata shakingly spoke, his voice breaking. “I was there, Sugawara-San.. I was with him.” He said as the tears finally fell to his cheeks once more.</p><p>Sugawara and the team listened with disbelief. “That’s a mistake, right? Kageyama couldn’t have possibly lost his sight. No no. That’s wrong. It couldn’t be. How’s he suppose to play? We all know Kageyama doesn’t even like asking for help a lot’ how is he suppose to handle himself?” Tanaka started to question, not wanting to accept the fact that one of the first-years, Kageyama to be exact, was blind. “We.. don’t know the results yet. For all we know, it’s temporary! Right? I heard people can lose their vision just for a moment or a few weeks. He’ll be fine.” Sugawara attempted to comfort the team who already had questioning running up and down their mind. But his own comforting wouldn’t save the pain he was feeling, of course, they all felt bad. They knew how much the male Loved Volleyball. And how much he relied on the game and obviously, wanted to be able to see.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah! Suga-san could be right! Until Kageyama’s better, we become his eyes! I’m sure it’s temporary as he said, Kageyama is strong! It’s surely temporary.” Nishinoya said, wanting to bring up the mood instead of relying on negativity. Even if it was false hope, there was nothing they can do if it was permanent. “Until he’s better, we’re here.” Daichi followed in. “We’ll be his eyes, he can hear us practice and we can also guide him through it.” He continued. The whole tea, giving each other small nods, agreeing with the hope they had, but it was true. Until Kageyama was fine, they were his eyes. They are there. “We are here, Kageyama! Don’t you worry.” Hinata said in his mind as Sugawara gave him a comforting embrace. It all comes down to the news of the new day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>